The Scar
by Ameftowriter
Summary: Once again, the Milletian is ready to be reborn into a new body. But this time she wanted something remain before the change. (Takes place after G21 so spoiler alert!)


Minnie opened her eyes and saw the clear blue sky above her. She got up from her position and proceeded to stand up straight. For what would be the near thousandth time, she would be reborn. She is used to this process, she would go back to a basic body shape, but she could change her appearance to whatever she liked. A few times she wanted to change her hair style. Sometimes even it's colour or even her eye colour. The possibilities are endless. She could even change her sex to a male this time if she wanted to.

But she only wanted to reset back to her weaker state. This is her most common option, as with every rebirth she could get stronger and more skilled each passing time.

Then in a flash of white light, she saw a familiar face in the soul stream.

An old friend of hers, Nao.

She then approached the deity as she gave her smile and a friendly wave.

"Good morning, Nao" Minnie waved back.

"Good morning to you to Minnie." Nao responded with a smile. "Rebirthing again, I presume?"

"You got it." Minnie nodded, "I need to change my talents to Ninja this time. I heard it's great to having more strength."

"Oh, I see…" Nao giggled, "Always wanting to have as much strength as you can."

"You know I am!" Minnie flashed a smile at her, "I want to be strong enough to sweep my enemies of their feet! Well, this time, shower them with kunai."

"Of course." Nao smiled back, "Then if you are done, you will be ready for your new body!"

"Oh wait Nao! Hold on a sec!" Minnie stretched out her hands, "I've got a request!"

"Oh?" Nao wondered, "That is odd, you usually never asked for anything."

"Well…" Minnie's happy demeanor changed to a more solemn one, "There's something I want you to keep on me."

"Keep? What do you mean?"

The Milletian then reached to the back of her dress and zipped down just at the top area to show to Nao what she meant.

"Oh.. Oh my!" Nao was shocked to see what was on Minnie's body. "That's… that's quite a nasty scar"

A huge vertical scar ran at the middle of Minnie's body. The discoloured skin marked both on her chest and her back.

"It…" Nao spoke, "Who, who could have done such damage to your body?"

Minnie was silent, she traced the scar at her chest and felt a tinge of pain as her fingertips brushed against the discoloured skin.

_"I'm sorry…"_

"It's… it's a long story Nao." Minnie finally replied, "Long story short though, I was pierced by a huge sword." She tried to make it as lighthearted as possible.

Nao noticed the shift and decided to play along, "I see…" She replied. "I hope you are okay."

"I'm fine, Nao!" Minnie beamed, "I got healed (potion poisoned) and I was back up in no time!"

"I suppose you are very resilient!" Nao chuckled.

"It's a gift!" Minnie laughed.

"But…" Nao began, "Why do you still want to keep that scar?"

Minnie gave a sad smile as she zipped up her dress back.

"It's a reminder."

"A reminder?"

"The last battle I came out of…" Minnie began, "Left more than just this scar on my body."

_"Minnie… my old friend…"_

_"T-t-t- Talvish…. Wh- How…. Wh-why?" Blood splurged out her mouth every time she spoke. She could feel the large sword through her body, piercing her heart and lungs. She fell down to her knees as she struggled to breathe. She coughed out blood then slowly raised her head, to look at the man who did this to her._

_"Talvish…" tears streaked down from her eyes, then mixed with her blood from her mouth. She then raised her one hand, to reach out to him._

_To the man she loved._

_"Talvish… why?"_

_\--_

_"Altam! Wait! Please!" Minnie struggled through her binds as she watched the boy who admired her greatly, pushed through everything and took every damage from the winds to save her._

_"Stop this, Altam! Don't do this! You don't need to save me! You're gonna get yourself killed!"_

_None of her pleas reached Altam's ears as she continuously begged for him to stop. She cried endlessly, pleading continuously, but only saw Altam screaming in pain as he took more steps to save her._

_"**ALTAM!!!"**_

_\--_

_"Come any closer, Talvish and I will break you in half!" Minnie remained with her back facing against him. Her anger slipped out and revealed it to the newly transcendent being, on who she can be._

_She then turned her head to glare at Talvish whom only gave back a cold stare._

_"We'll settle this. Don't you worry." Minnie began, every syllable she spoke with determination, laced with her fury. "You'll see what I mean when I get back. You'll see why even the Gods fear me!"_

_And with that she carried Altam's body away from him towards the other Knights and her friend, Merlin._

_\--_

_And with by instinct, Minnie lifted up her hand and summoned a shimming blue light from above, and she let it cover herself with it._

_The first Divine Skill she learned, the one that saved her from the mineral nightmare, and now this time it's for her to use to save him._

_Shield of Trust._

_Talvish looked at Minnie, a look of shock came over his face, as he looked at her. He looked past the shields and looked at the Milletian. He then raised his head to see the other Knights and his old friend Merlin, carrying Altam with him._

_He then looked at Minnie whose anger and fury was replaced with care and empathy._

_Minnie reached out to him, stretching her hand at him. To only be left like that when Talvish decided that needed more time to think._

_He waved his hand to transport everyone else in the Sanctum out._

_"Talvish, wait!!"_

_Minnie felt the power he was using and she tried to reach out to Talvish, hoping to hold on him, but it was too late._

_Everyone stood outside the Sanctum still bewildered and floored by what had transpired. Merlin lowered down Altam's body to the ground as he rushed back to the portal trying to push through it with no avail._

_Minnie was only left dazed and her thoughts running about him._

"I see…" Nao nodded as she saw Minnie nearly shed a year from her memories, "I understand. You don't need to explain anything. Your face tells it all."

"Thank you, Nao…" Minnie wiped a year off her eye.

"Just select what you wanted for your next life. And I will make sure to keep that scar onto you next body."

"On it!"

And with that Minnie continued on to be reborn with a new body, talent, and skills.

But of course, the moment she woke up to her homestead, she let her hand travel through her chest again and felt the scar still engraved in her new body. She smiled as her love still remained despite through tough times.

And further more rebirths she did, she asked for the same thing.

Her body continued to change many a time, but that scar remained in her body, as proof of not only a harsh battle, but also a reminder of love that she still had for him.


End file.
